Trina Riffin
Trina is a cruel, stuck up 16 year old girl with anger issues. She holds a deep hatred toward her brother Corey and hisband and often times goes out of her way to destroy them. She thinks that his band is annoying and nothing more than a waste of garage space that she could be using as her own private bedroom. Outside of her relationship with Grojband, Trina has no friends except for her best friend Mina who she acts very abusive toward. Trina treats Mina like a slave which is mostly out of her anger issues. Trina also has a secret crush on a boy named Nick Mallory. She always tries to make him fall in love with her but she is always failing at this. Mostly related to Corey and the band ruining this for her. Whenever Trina gets angered enough, she takes out her anger by writing in her diary whereas she jets up into the air on a geyser of flames and lava and writes in her diary which causes flames to come out of her pen. This is called Diary Mode. Trina is unaware of the fact that she does this as she forgets it every time she exits diary mode. She is also unaware of the fact that Corey is always stealing her diary and using her diary entries for lyrics. Appearance Trina is a tall, slim (possibly underweight, with hips slightly too large for her slender frame) teenage girl who has bright, long, pink hair and a purple head band and thick black eyebrows. She wears braces (sometimes music hurts them), a white t-shirt, a short purple skirt with little pink leggings under it, long white socks and black shoes. She also wears eyeliner. Personality Trina Riffin is a very emotional 16 year old girl who mostly has trouble with her anger. Trina is a very sensitive and trigger-happy girl who is always seen yelling and getting mad over little things. She seems to insult, hurt, abuse, satirize, ridicule, and just be mean to everything and everyone around her to take out her anger. She mostly does this to her friend Mina, who she treats like a slave. She forces Mina to do whatever she wants and always treats her like dirt instead of thanking her. Although it may seem as though Trina is mad all the time because there are bad things happening to her, sometimes Trina seems to get mad and be mean even when nothing has happened to her, which is the reason she really has no friends. Trina hates her brother Corey and his band with a burning passion. She is always seen trying to destroy his band and ruin everything for them. Trivia * Trina will become Pooh's enemy during Pooh's Adventures of Grojband * Trina is voiced by Alyson Court who also voiced Megan Clark Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Females Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Jerks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains